Adeno-associated virus (AAV) is a replication-deficient parvovirus, the single-stranded DNA genome of which is about 4.7 kb in length including 145 nucleotide inverted terminal repeat (ITRs). The nucleotide sequence of the AAV serotype 2 (AAV2) genome is presented in Srivastava et al., J. Virol., 45: 555-564 (1983) as corrected by Ruffing et al., J. Gen. Virol., 75: 3385-3392 (1994). Cis-acting sequences directing viral DNA replication (rep), encapsidation/packaging and host cell chromosome integration are contained within the ITRs. Three AAV promoters, p5, p19, and p40 (named for their relative map locations), drive the expression of the two AAV internal open reading frames encoding rep and cap genes. The two rep promoters (p5 and p19), coupled with the differential splicing of the single AAV intron (at nucleotides 2107 and 2227), result in the production of four rep proteins (Rep 78, Rep 68, Rep 52, and Rep 40) from the rep gene. Rep 78 and Rep 68, are respectively expressed from unspliced and spliced transcripts initiating at the p5 promoter, while Rep 52 and Rep 40, are respectively expressed from unspliced and spliced transcripts initiating at the p19 promoter. Rep proteins possess multiple enzymatic properties which are ultimately responsible for replicating the viral genome. Rep 78 and 68 appear to be involved in AAV DNA replication and in regulating AAV promoters, while Rep 52 and 40 appear to be involved in formation of single-stranded AAV DNA. The cap gene is expressed from the p40 promoter and it encodes the three capsid proteins VP1, VP2, and VP3. Alternative splicing and non-consensus translational start sites are responsible for the production of the three related capsid proteins. A single consensus polyadenylation site is located at map position 95 of the AAV genome. The life cycle and genetics of AAV are reviewed in Muzyczka, Current Topics in Microbiology and Immunology, 158: 97-129 (1992).
When wild type AAV infects a human cell, the viral genome can integrate into chromosome 19 resulting in latent infection of the cell. Production of infectious virus does not occur unless the cell is infected with a helper virus (for example, adenovirus or herpesvirus). In the case of adenovirus, genes E1A, E1B, E2A, E4 and VA provide helper functions. Upon infection with a helper virus, the AAV provirus is rescued and amplified, and both AAV and adenovirus are produced.
AAV possesses unique features that make it attractive for delivering DNA to cells in a clinical application, for example, as a gene therapy vector or an immunization vector. AAV infection of cells in culture is noncytopathic, and natural infection of humans and other animals is silent and asymptomatic. Moreover, AAV infects many mammalian cells allowing the possibility of targeting many different tissues in vivo. The AAV proviral genome is infectious as cloned DNA in plasmids which makes construction of recombinant genomes feasible. Furthermore, because the signals directing AAV replication, genome encapsidation and integration are contained within the ITRs of the AAV genome, some or all of the internal approximately 4.3 kb of the genome (encoding replication and structural capsid proteins, rep-cap) may be replaced with foreign DNA such as a gene cassette containing a promoter, a DNA of interest and a polyadenylation signal. The rep and cap proteins may be provided in trans. Another significant feature of AAV is that it is an extremely stable and hearty virus. It easily withstands the conditions used to inactivate adenovirus (56° to 65° C. for several hours), making cold preservation of AAV-vectors less critical. AAV may even be lyophilized. Finally, AAV-infected cells are not resistant to superinfection.
Production of rAAV requires the AAV rep78/68 and rep52/40 genes and expression of their gene products, a DNA of interest flanked by AAV ITRs, helper functions provided by an AAV helper virus, and a cell line comprising these components that is permissive for AAV replication. Examples of helper virus functions are adenovirus genes E1, E2A, E4 and VA (Carter, Adeno-associated virus helper functions. In “Handbook of Parvoviruses” Vol I (P. Tjissen, ed.) CRC Press, Boca Raton, pp 255-282, 1989). Wild type AAV (wt AAV) has one of the largest burst sizes of any virus following infection of cells with AAV and adenovirus. This may be well in excess of 100,000 particles per cell (Aitken et al., Hum Gene Therapy, 12:1907-1916, 2001), while some rAAV production systems have been reported to achieve 10e3 or 10e4 particles per cell. Rep proteins are absolutely required for both wt AAV and rAAV replication and assembly of intact infectious particles, as summarized in Carter et al., AAV vectors for gene therapy. In “Gene and Cell Therapy: Therapeutic Mechanisms and Strategies”, Second Edition (Ed. N. Templeton-Smith), pp 53-101, Marcel Dekker, New York, 2004) Expression of the rep proteins during the replicative phase of AAV production is both autoregulated and highly coordinated at the transcription level exhibiting both positive and negative regulatory activities. The relative ratio of the rep proteins necessary to achieve rAAV vector production levels equivalent to WT AAV has not been fully understood. See Li et al., J Virol., 71:5236-5243 (1997); Xiao et al., J Virol, 72:2224-2232 (1998); Matushita et al., Gene Therapy, 5:938-945 (1998); and Carter et al., AAV vectors for gene therapy, in “Gene and Cell Therapy: Therapeutic Mechanisms and Strategies”, Second Edition (Ed. N. Templeton-Smith), pp 53-101, Marcel Dekker, New York. Numerous vector production methods have been described which have altered the relative ratios of rep 52/40 and rep 78/68 by decoupling regulation of their respective promoters. See, e.g., Natsoulis, U.S. Pat. No. 5,622,856; Natsoulis et al., U.S. Pat. No. 6,365,403; Allen et al., U.S. Pat. No. 6,541,258; Trempe et al., U.S. Pat. No. 5,837,484; Flotte et al., U.S. Pat. No. 5,658,776; Wilson et al. U.S. Pat. No. 6,475,769; Fan and Dong, Human Gene Therapy, 8:87-98 (1997); and Vincent et al., J Virol, 71:1897-1905 (1997). This decoupling of the large and small rep proteins at the transcriptional has been achieved by a number of methods including, replacing the native p5, p19, and p40 native AAV promoters either completely or in some combination with heterologous promoters, inducible promoters; or by physical means of either placing the components on separate genetic elements including without limitation separate plasmids; or by utilizing separate genetic construct for transducing or transfecting the permissive cell line including carrier viruses such as adenovirus or herpes virus; inserting additional spacer elements, or physically rearranging the rep gene or its regulatory sequences within a single genetic construct. These strategies have been employed both for transient production systems where one or more of the components are introduced to the permissive cell line via plasmid transfection; hybrid viral infection such as recombinant adenoviruses, herpes virus, or baculovirus; or in stable cell line approaches utilizing production from transformed cancerous cells permissive for AAV production such as HELA and 293 cells.
A requirement for the clinical use of recombinant AAV for DNA delivery is a highly efficient scheme for production of infectious recombinant virus that is reproducible and commercially scalable. In addition, in certain applications such as rAAV use as vectors for inducing immunity it may be desirable to produce rAAV in cells that are noted based upon transformed cancer cell lines or that have demonstrated pharmacovigilance profiles. There thus remains a need in the art for alternative production methods and materials.